


Radio

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione listen to the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last one for now. Not sure how I am going to add to it. Knowing me, I'll have more in the morning for it. :D
> 
> 10(lyric) "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'." - REM/7(lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - Jason Mraz
> 
> 221 words
> 
> I do NOT own!
> 
> ENJOY!

The radio played in the background, the twins were in the yard with Ron's siblings, playing a game of mock quidditch.

"I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'." Hermione sang the words lowly as she and Ron watched them.

"How is it going with the wife?" Ron asked, passing her an ice cold soda. Hermione took it gratefully; the heat of the summer was getting to her a bit.

"She's in jail right now. I don't know how long for though." Hermione said nonchalantly. Ron nodded, he knew that the woman was in and out of jail so many times, they actually had a poll going to see if she would be in jail on their wedding day. She was the first time, but she was able to make the second one.

The song changed a couple of times before another word was uttered.

"If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." The both of them sang, giving each other grins. They had fixed their hearts and moved on, both were married now, the twins would be finishing school in another year. Life was good.

The two sat back and watched as their children laughed and played like normal children.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was written a while ago, and I am just transferring all my stories for this series over here. I think there is like, 10 or so, give or take. 
> 
> Mars


End file.
